carbotanimationsfandomcom-20200213-history
GG No Re
'''GG No Re '''is the seventh episode in the seventh season of ''StarCrafts. ''It is the one-hundred thirty-ninth episode overall. It is the final episode of ''StarCrafts ''series. Plot Previous episodes of Season 7 have been replayed to recap the important events that lead to the present when Red Team has overwhelmed the teal protoss, blue terran and purple zerg. The episode starts with the scene back on space platform from sixth season, whilst the space debris and damaged structures floating around the region on the destroyed platform, including the lone nydus worm spilling out zerg units around like a galaxy. Then, the camera reveals the ghost and the dark templar (uncloaked) continuing their fight since the finale of fifth season. As the ghost uses snipe shot, it misses the target. Instead it pierces through the command center. The building explodes, causing the debris to push out of the blast. It also causes the duo standing on the platform to push towards the atmosphere, experiencing the burning fall through the sky. The space debris rain down like meteors onto the war zone where Red Team are charging towards the remaining Alliance. After the reaper made the scream since the previous episode, the Red Team has been burst out of existence by the barrier that protects the survivors. Puzzled reaper, sentry and hydralisk look at each other until the activated warp gates of their own warped in new units and the dark shrine is zoomed in, indicating that multitudes of dark templars had arrived. The source of production of dark templars comes from the massive turning point: Sgt. Patches has hacked into the mothership's computer to transfer stolen briefcase of countless minerals from the betrayed executor toward the Alliance Protoss Team which allows them to recruit strong reinforcements. He cheers by his successful thievery. However, the supportive conveyance is cut short when Donut Marine shoots at Patches, allowing the bullets to destroy the hacked computer. Sgt. Patches dodges and retreats to the counters. Meanwhile, time rift suddenly opens behind the reaper, sentry, and hydralisk during the onslaught. Surprisingly, science vessel, medivac dropship, and arbiter appear from the portal--among which are belong to the past. Medivac Pilot and her SCV friend masterminded the backup using her time-traveling plan. She presses the button to unload the units: orange firebats, pink defiler and suicidal infested terran, green dark archon and reaver, as they all joined the Alliance. Arbiter casts recall to teleport the same units, boosting their quantity further. The reaper, overjoyed by miraculous assistance, fires up his weapons and dashes into action, with the Alliance units following him. Reaver spits out scarab bombs to detonate on marching Red Team. Defiler splashes them a plague ability, which causes them to reduce their health down to one. The lone purple zergling, unborrowed from the ground, bites the affected thor to tear it into pieces. Science vessel casts irradiate on red ultralisk, causing it to feel regurgitating and panic, the irradiating aura killing nearby red units along its way. One of the infested terrans of Alliance pounce on the squadron of Red Team, exploding himself with massive splash damage. Back on the red mothership, Donut Marine presses the red button to shut off emergency doors. Evading from gunshots, Patches quickly runs and slides into the door before it is closed. The fat marine wheezes in exhaustion due to his obesity but continues the hot pursuit. Along the way, Patches discovers caged Patchling and rescues the excited zergling. However, red orbital command uses scanner sweep, detecting all dark templars of Alliance dangerously. The templars have been eradicated upon discovery. Firebats burn down the swarm of red zerglings but they are knocked off by red ultralisk unburrowed from the ground near them. Medivac dropship is shot down by missiles, crashlanded on the battlefield, and Medivac Pilot goes to medic mode. Defiler produces dark swarm to protect the units from any amount of damage. In the midst of orange mist, one of the probes mourning on Bob the Ragelot's grave, unsure what to do, finds an unmanned immortal unit and quickly thinks about something. Characters Alliance * Sgt. Patches * Crackhead * Bob the Ragelot * Patchling * Medivac Pilot * Reaper * Slave SCV * Rambolord * Ghost * Hi-dralisk * Dark templars * Medic Marauder * Adept * Crackhead Jr. * Sarah Kerrigan BroodWar Era Units * Science vessel * Arbiter * Firebats * Defiler * Infested terran (original) * Dark Archon * Reaver Red Team * Derpfestor * Obnoxious Executor * Donut Marine * Laughing Viper * Derpfestor Twin * Entire red units Trivia Credits Video Category:Episode Category:StarCrafts Episodes Category:Season 7 Episodes Category:Protoss Episodes Category:Terran Episodes Category:Zerg Episodes